The Annoyance
by Tsuki Karasu
Summary: A few things are starting to drive Sakura insane. Losing sleep, among other things, she desperately tries to find a solution for all of her problems. ONE-SHOT


The Annoyance

Sakura was home and in bed. Fast asleep, she tossed and turned to reveal that she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit. She was totally asleep to the whole world, and nothing would wake her up, especially during a sex-fill fantasy dream.

She loved dreaming these dreams. There's was nothing better than a day off to sleep in and dream about a lover who would take you over and over again.  
The lover in the dream was just about to enter her again when she begun to hear a knocking noise.

Sakura moaned in her sleep.

Trying to ignore it, Sakura turned to her lover and hooked her legs around his hips. Her lover seemed to hear the noise and turned away from her when Sakura woke up.

Sakura blinked her eyes as they focused on her light bedroom ceiling.

_Fuck._

Now feeling frustrated and mad, she looked around for her robe to put on to find out what knocking noise had ruined her dream.

Leaving her room, she checked her front door – but nobody was there. Nobody was even close to her front door.

Sakura stepped out on to her front porch, to look up and down the busy street.

Off in the distance she saw one thing she recognized: a silver head and a slouching body walking a long ways away.

But, otherwise, nothing.

******

Weeks later, after never finding out who knocked at her door, Sakura was surprised to hear knocking this time from her kitchen area. She of course was naked and just about to jump into the shower when the knocking begun. There was no door in the kitchen, just a window over her sink.

She rushed out to her kitchen, completely naked to find out what the knocking was. There was nothing there, except some smudged finger prints on the window. It sort of disturbed her that somebody – a guy by the size of the hand – had been peering into her kitchen window.

Sakura felt confident enough to ignore the feeling since she knew she could take care of herself.

She jumped back into the shower to sooth her battered body. Ninja life was hard on the body, so a long hot shower was just what the doctor ordered.

******

A few days later, Sakura had gone out to the local bar to grab a few drinks, and hopefully a male civilian. While they weren't the best in bed, they usually didn't ask many questions about ninja life. They were usually scared but still fascinated by kunoichi. Sakura took advantage of this to get her rocks off. Being 24 and facing death down every day left very little innocence in her. But still left a strong need to be physical in a non-killing sense.

She lured a guy back to her place, and both were more than a little tipsy. Bringing him to her room and quickly disrobing all of their clothes. The man – whose name she couldn't remember – was worshipping her body in the best sense.

No civilian knows how to use chakura, and there was the unspoken rule of never using chakura on a civilian – except on missions. Sakura let him dominate the meeting. Let him have control, although only to a certain extent. Just sex, no making love, no kissing on the lips, no speaking. Just sex.

The man was thrusting in and out of her when she heard the knocking again.

This time at the bedroom window.

Trying to ignore it, Sakura urged the man to move faster. Trying to lose herself in the moment was next to impossible with this constant tapping on the window!

"Damnit! What the hell is that knocking!?!?" Sakura shouted.

She pushed the man off her and moved to the window.

Sakura forgot the rule. No chakura.

The man seems to be only slightly hurt. But completely terrified of her strength and anger. He grabbed his pants and bolted out of her room and apartment completely.

There was nothing at the window.

_Fuck!_

Mad at the constant knocking. Mad at the guy for leaving her. And leaving her sexually frustrated. She had to either masturbate, or go take a cold shower.

Sakura calmed herself down and tried to get revved up again. The infernal knocking began again. It was quiet, but that was because it was in a different room.

Forgoing clothes again, she ran out to her living room area to find where the knocking was coming from.

Kitchen again.

She moved quickly there and once again saw nothing.

She waited to see if the knocking would continue. Staring at the sun setting in her kitchen window. Waiting.

Still. Nothing.

Too much time had passed and she had lost her libido. She went back to her bedroom to sleep by herself.

******

The next morning she tossed and turned in bed when she heard the knocking noise again.

She believed that she was going to go insane if the knocking didn't stop. Somebody – probably Naruto – was playing tricks on her or spying on her.

Both options pissed her off. Both options were going to end in violence.

She moved to the front door where the knocking had originated from this time.

Sakura sung the door open to yell at the prankster.

Nothing was there but some old muddy footprints.

Knocking was coming from her bathroom this time.

Sakura bolted to her bathroom. Nothing. No fingerprints, no mud marks, no chakura signatures. Nothing.

Still running around her place completely naked, she felt as if she was going to lose her mind if she didn't stop the knocking.

She turned on music and got into the shower quickly. She needed to get out of the house. Away from all surfaces that people could knock against.

******

Worn out from training in the forest, Sakura returned home. Too tired to hear anything besides her own fast beating heart and heavy breathing sounds. She just wanted to take a nap before starting the night shift at the hospital at 7pm.

She set her alarm clock for 6. That would give her enough time for a quick shower and a quick dinner.

She flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. Just about to pass out, she heard the knocking again. From her bedroom window.

She wanted to cry. Or kill somebody. Or better yet, both.

She turned her head and saw nothing at the window. That would be because the knocking had already moved to her bathroom. Struggling to get out of bed, she got the bathroom and nothing was there. More knocking, back in her bedroom.

Moving fast she thought she would eventually catch the perpetrator. But nothing.

Starting to lose her hold on her emotions, she just fell into bed and put a pillow over her head and begged for sleep.

******

The sound of her alarm ringing wasn't something she liked.

Especially these days.

Beginning to get sleep deprived because of the constant irritation. It was plaguing her mind, even when she slept.

The clock was ticking and because she had pressed snooze too many times, she only had enough time for a few second shower and a meal to go.

The sun was just beginning to set and the bright light streamed through her bathroom window.

The knocking begun again. At her bathroom window.

She looked out the window, and nothing was there. Determined to check everywhere else, she threw on her house coat, she checked all the windows and was about to check the door when the knocking begun once again at her front door.

Sakura swung the door open to find Kakashi standing in her door way.

"You!" Sakura said in a threatening voice while pointing at him. "It's you who has been knocking on my windows and door, hasn't it! I swear I'm going to kill you Kakashi!" Sakura advanced to Kakashi with the intent of murdering him.

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him. "Now now, Sakura, I was about to knock, but I hadn't actually gotten to that part yet. I'm out of miso paste, would you happen to have any?" Kakashi showed her the empty bowl he was holding and tried to look innocent. Of course it was very hard to look innocent when a beautiful and angry woman's robe was gaping at the front and a large amount of cleavage was showing. Of course, Sakura didn't notice her state of undress. Thank god.

Thankfully she didn't notice his bleeding nose.

"If I find out that it was you who's been knocking at my door, Kakashi, your ass is mine!" Sakura turned around and went for her kitchen. She brought back a small container of white miso paste.

"You can have the rest. I need to go out shopping anyways. Just don't knock on my door again!" Sakura slammed her door and went to her room to get dressed.

She was about to be very late for work.

She was on the brink of insanity when she left her house.

******

Away from her home at night to work was a mixed blessing. No knocking. But no sleeping either.

Sakura had come up with a plan to set a trap at each window and door. So if anyone put their grubby fingers on her windows and door and try to open them, they'd get a nice little explosion in their face. She wasn't playing nice anymore.

She was going to catch the perpetrator if it was the last thing she did.

When she returned home, Sakura put her plan in action. After arming all of the traps, she moved to her bed, since sleep was like a siren's call now. It begged her to join the realms of the dreaming. Especially the realm where sex gods lived.

Sakura was looking forward to the quietness that she was going to get once the trap was set off. She was almost laughing like a crazy mad woman, waiting for the knocking sound to begin again.

Just a quick nap and she was sure she wasn't going to miss the explosion.

******

Sprawled out on her bed, clothes twisted around her uncomfortably, she rose to remove them all when she noticed the knocking noise coming from what could only be the kitchen window. Sakura begun to laugh as she waited for the BANG to go off.

Oh how she was looking forward to that lovely sound of explosion.

The knocking stopped. But no bang.

Why was there no bang?

Halfway out of her bedroom she heard the knocking again. Back in her bedroom.

Sakura screamed as she rushed the window and threw it open. Totally forgetting about her own trap.

That was a genin mistake. One that she would never admit to a living soul as long as she lived.

It wasn't meant to be a big explosion, just big enough to slightly hurt the asshole who was doing this to her.

She quickly healed herself and smothered her head under a pillow.

She just wanted sleep. She just wanted this torture to stop.

******

Getting out of bed at 4pm before her night shift again. She was on the brink of losing her mind because of the nonstop knocking. If she continued to lose sleep like she was, she was bound to make a large mistake, either at the hospital or on a mission. She couldn't have that. Because that would most likely mean somebody was going to die.

She needed peaceful rest, which included some REM sleep.

Looking up at her ceiling from her bed, just waiting for knocking to begin again. But nothing. Silence.

It was almost as maddening as the knocking.

Where was it?

Any moment now.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Thank Kami.

Off to work for another night shift.

******

Knock.

Knock.

"Sakura-chan?" The voice came loudly from beyond her front door.

"I told you I would kill you if you knocked on my door again, Kakashi." Sakura mumbled from her bed.

She was not getting up for Kakashi. She was too desperate for sleep.

"I need some sugar. Can I have some?" The voice seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"Sakura? Why are you sleeping face down and naked?"

"If I had more energy, I'd punch you, but just take your sugar and leave. I need sleep." Sakura mumbled once again.

"But Sakura, I can see your bum!" Kakashi giggle.

It was a sad thing to hear a grown man giggle. But it often happened, especially if his porn books were involved.

Sakura made only slight movements, until a kunai was flying towards Kakashi's head.

Kakashi caught it and twirled it on one finger. "That wasn't very nice. But I think I'll get that sugar and leave. You're no fun when you're grumpy."

"Die."

Sakura fell back asleep when she heard her from door close again.

******

"Sakura, you don't look so well. Are you okay?" The blond hair, blue eyed man asked.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep." She said from the floor underneath a shady tree.

"But Sakura, we're supposed to be training."

"Go away Naruto, before I kill you. I need 3 days of sleep, and a night of good sex. And you can't help me, so just go away and don't bother me."

Once upon a time, Sakura was sure that Naruto would have blushed and stuttered a way into offering some help in the sex department, since he never truly lost his crush on her. But from the time when he started dating and sleeping with shy Hinata, he's only had eyes for her.

Which is how it should be.

Minus the fact that Sakura hadn't had a good bought of mind blowing sex filled with orgasms.

She had never slept with Naruto, but she was beginning to get desperate. She would take anything that had three legs and a deep voice.

Kami, she needed to get laid.

Another body blocked the afternoon light.

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Because I can't sleep at home. Somebody keeps knocking on my door and windows. I can't sleep, I can't shower, or make food, or have sex without being interrupted by knocking."

"Well isn't that a dilemma. Good luck with that."

"Thanks Kakashi."

"We leave for a mission in 4 days. Get enough sleep by then." He warned, and then jumped up into the tree to read and giggle at his porn book.

There was a slight shuffling in the grass beside Sakura.

"Don't bother me again Naruto, or I'll tell Hinata's father that you sneak in every night."

******

The next three days, she didn't have shifts at the hospital, so she used what little time she had to try to catch up on her sleeping.

Of course the knocking didn't stop.

She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to deal with this.

She decided that desperate times need desperate measures. Even if it was only two in the afternoon.

Sakura left to go to the convenience store to buy Shouchu. Alcohol would definitely help put her to sleep and let her sleep through just about anything.

Home and half way through the bottle, Sakura wasn't going to move fast anytime soon. And would finally be having a decent sleep for the first time in well over a month. She would be leaving on a mission in just over 24 hours, and she needed all the sleep she could get.

Moving to her bedroom, she felt the fresh breeze of her open window. The cooler wind made her nipple pebble and the alcohol made her want nothing more than a rough bought of sex.

Sakura had stripped all of her clothes off and begun to move her hand downwards.

Masturbating would at least bring her some sort of release from all this pent up frustration.

Getting into the rhythm of things, the alcohol made her deaf to all but her own mind.

She thought she heard knocking, but she quickly dismissed it. Nothing was going to interrupt her. She heard more knocking, louder this time. She was only seconds away from orgasm.

Sexual tension finally released as she groaned and bit her lip as the waves of orgasm passed through her.

"Sakura? I, uhh….knocked?"

Kakashi stood in her doorway. With his hands cupped around each other, like he was holding something.

And like any man, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Yah, once upon a time she was his student. But this isn't the first time he felt like fucking his student.

It wasn't taboo. They were ninja. They could die tomorrow. Take life as you get it.

And now he felt very much 'up' for the taking.

"I uh, was going to tell you that the mission has been postponed for another 3 days. I was umm, going to let you know that."

"Kakashi. Is there any other reason why you came into my home without my permission?"

"I know what's been knocking on your windows. I saw a brightly yellow bird tapping on your window."

"You saw a yellow bird. Tapping? On my window? Kakashi, so help me, if this is another one of your lies…"

"No. No lies. Promise. I even caught the bird, see?" He opened one hand, and had the little birds feet caught in the other hand. The wings were flapping quickly, trying to get away from the predators.

"Give it here, I am going to kill it and maybe even eat it." Sakura said as she stood up, still completely naked and moved to take the bird from him.

"No Sakura, you can't kill it. It's a harmless little bird."

"NO! Give it here! For two months! This little fucker has been tapping on my windows. It's mine to decide its fate!"

"What about if I promise that it will never tap on your windows again, will you let it live?"

"Damnit Kakashi. That damn bird has deprived me from sleep and sex. It owes me. I want a little payback."

"I'll give it to Kurenai's daughter as a pet for her birthday present. I'll even make sure to chakura enhance the cage so it never gets out."

"What about my lost nights of sleep and sex? I want it back!"

"Killing the bird wouldn't have gotten you back those things. But I have a solution for your dilemma." Kakashi winked (or maybe just blinked) his one eye. Then he left for a brief moment, but quickly returned.

"Okay, I put the bird in your bathroom, so don't open the door, or it'll get out." Kakashi took a few moments to look at Sakura.

Still fuming and ready to go kill the bird in her bathroom, she saw Kakashi begin to take off his clothes.

"While I can't help you get back those nights of sleep, I can at least help with the sex. It'll keep your mind off the bird."

Sakura only slightly surprised that he was offering himself like this. He was a man after all.

Once Kakashi had removed his vest and shirt with attached mask, it was pretty much a done deal. Sakura has always been a sucker for a well shaped man with good arms.

"Now where did you leave off? Let me help you come to your next orgasm." Kakashi said with a tone that made Sakura want nothing more than to feel him fully.

"Kakashi, I don't usually sleep with ninja." Sakura warned.

"That's because you like to be in control. I bet there are very few people who could beat your strength. You beat me in strength. You could do whatever you wanted to me, and I wouldn't be able to stop you. But I could also control you. You just have to trust me, Sakura. Let me have this. If you still want to kill the bird once I'm done with you, I'll let you."

With hands on her still naked hips, Sakura finally relented. "Fine, but I get to be on top the first time."

"Deal."

******

After their fourth round of what Sakura considered mind blowing sex, she decided two things.

One: Kakashi can have the bird.

Two: Sakura has got to have more nights with Kakashi.

Sakura was sprawled out on her bed with Kakashi on top of her. Both were more than physically fit, yet they were breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Both covered in bruises, red marks, little bite marks, and they were both pretty sure that Kakashi had a dislocated shoulder.

But damn. Incredible. There's no better word for what type of sex that was.

"You can keep the bird. You just have to come back to my bed more often, and then the deal is set." Sakura's bed head was amazing, but so was the high she was coming down from. Sex with ninja, especially experienced ninja like Kakashi, made a world of a different when it came to performance. The stamina, the flexibility, the decisive action, the ability to do whatever needs to be done. Fucking awesome.

Kakashi rolled over and moved Sakura to be on top. She was too petite for him to remain on top of her. Sakura sat up on him, looking down as he relaxed his bad shoulder.

Sakura put both hands on his shoulder.

"Kakashi, you suck in bed." Sakura said bluntly.

Just as Kakashi was about to voice his denial, Sakura wrenched his shoulder back into place. "Just joking." Sakura winked and laughed at his pissed off expression. A dim light green light gently filled the room.

"The original deal didn't include me in your bed more than this one time. Especially if it's to fulfill your sadistic nature." Kakashi moved his shoulder to make sure that everything was healed correctly.

"Then let's change it to include you in my bed." Sakura said as she guided him back into her again.

******

End

Thanks for reading =^_^=


End file.
